In collaboration with staff of the DHHS and Census Bureau, Health Promotion Research Section staff developed a delimited number of dental questions for inclusion in a Ware 4 Health Module for the 1996 Survey of Income and Program Participation, (SIPP) Panel. This information is currently being prepared for analyses planned for the coming year.